Lemon and Lime
by KNDfreak
Summary: Erm, my pervyness just randomly appeared out of nowhere xD So might as well make it a NaruHina Lemon story. And a kinky one at that. Is now a pure lemon story XD
1. Chapter 1

Hinata sighed, slightly trembling as she looked at herself in the mirror. She can't believe she was doing this! This wasn't like her at all! The black-pink bunny ear flopped down in front of her face. Groaning, she tired to straighten it up, but with no avil. Hinata, again, sighed. She was starting to reget this decision, but it was Naruto's fault. She's been sex-deprived for weeks!

_"I don't know," Hinata said, looking at her three best friends. "I just don't think he'll be into it." Sakura sighed looking at her friend._

_"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata," She started, getting up. "You have to realize that, if you want something bad enough, you have to earn it." She said with a wink. Hinata blushed as the other two giggled._

_"Sakura's right. You feel left out, so there's your chance to get the romace started again." Ino said. Even Tenten agreed!_

_"Kinky sex.....the best kind of sex there is."_

After that conversation, Hinata was force to buy....erm, let call them 'toys' for the fun she and Naruto were going to have.

Currently, Naruto was in the tower as the new hokage. Now, Hinata knows how tough it's been on Naruto, what, with having to do paper work all the time (now she can see why Tusande hated it and drink sake nearly every day), but that didn't mean Hinata should be out of game! No, despite being kind, Hinata was a human and humans have needs.

Meanwhile, with Naruto, he was just getting out of the office after a long day's work. Right now, he really needed some time with Hinata. Realizing that their sex life was going downhill, Naruto knew he needed this just as much as she did, and poor Hinata-chan was suffering because of it. And besides, Hinata had told him she had a surprise waiting for him when he gets home. _I wonder what it is?_ He thought, smirking slightly. With that though, he rushed towards his apartment.

Hinata had spotted Naruto coming down the village and, grabbing an black easter basket with pink ribbons on it, walked downstairs and waited.

Naruto took sucked in lots of air before his face broke in a smile and open the door.

"Hello Naruto-kun...." Naruto stopped and, my kami, had a nose bleed that would put even the most perverted boy on the planet to shame.

(**With Jiraiya)**

He sneezed.

"Goddamn it, someone's talking about me!" He whined.

(**Back with Naruto and Hinata**)

Naruto's mouth dropped open, as mind was started to scream at him with facts. Standing in front of him, was playboy looking Hinata. She was wearing a tight leather top, exposing her large breasts and curves, the sleeveshanging off of her shoulder. The bottom was a short, pitch black skirt, exposing her slender looking creamy white skinned legs. The type of shoes she was wearing was 3in heal sandle-like shoe with a pink ribbon going aroun the ankle. Her hair was out (as always), but for some odd reason, it looked better that way. Oh yeah, and was wearing fishnet stockings.

Naruto gulped as Hinata walked towards him, smiling.

"Naruto, it's been a while." She cooed in his ear. Naruto looked down to realize a peach color pink tail coming out of the skirt in the back.

Kami.....

"Hinata, I-" She placed a finger on his lips while looking at him with dreamy eyes.

"Shh, say no more." She turned, causing the skirt to flutter. Naruto blushed deeply as his eyes were glue to her ass. "Follow me, Naruto-kun." She said, going up the stairs. Naruto followed, his wide blue eyes not leaving her sight. Upon entering, Naruto realize a few things.

One, there's pink petals everywhere

Two, there's a bottle of chocolate syurp and whip cream on the stand

Three, handcuffs

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at his bunny. She smiled.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto, we have not had sex in a while," She pouted, making her look even cuter. "I'm lonely." It was such a simple statement, but even then, his cock started to grow even more. He stalked over to her, wrapping his arms around the black and pink bunny.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to make you lonely." He looked up and down at her body, his eyes becoming cloudy with lust.

"Then," She started, looking at him with curious eyes. "Play with me."

* * *

_A/n: IDK how I came up with this, it just happened. Plus, KINKY xD I **MIGHT** make a next chap, not sure. For now, it's a oneshot. R&R if you want kinkiness XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: LEMON! Kinky too, but you already know that ;)**

Hinata cooed and purred in Naruto's ear as he hungrily kissed her neck.

"Ooooh, Naruto, _right there." _She purred, eyes twinkling with lust. Naruto smirked before going down to her shoulder blade and kissed, sucked, and marked it. Soon, Hinata left her husband and grabbed the handcuffs, playing with them, while looking at him with an 'Are ya coming?' look. Naruto moaned softly.

"Didn't know you would go that way." Hinata shrugged before placing both her hands in one of the cuffs and hooking the other to the bed pole.

"Wanted to try something new. Now, Naruto, I'm lonely, do something about it." She commanded. Naruto hissed playfully.

"Oooh, uke AND seme? What a combo." Hinata narrowed her eyes. Naruto snicked before going over to the stand with lots of edible stuff. He raise an eyebrow before picking up the whip cream can. He shook it and placed himself on her. "Open wide." He teased. Hinata open her mouth.

"Ahh!" With that, Naruto squirted whip cream inside of her mouth, filling it until some of it dripped down her face. Naruto smiled and kissed her, playing with the whip cream all the while deepening the kiss. Hinata moaned as her tongue pushed the whip cream to find Naruto's tongue. Soon, Naruto stopped kissing her and looked at the stand for another item to play with, which happens to be chocolate syrup. Hinata swallowed the whip cream and open her mouth again, letting the cool syrup go down her throat.

"Hmm, Hinata baby, you look _so good _right now." Naruto said as he now poured the syrup over her chest. Hinata moaned as he licked the syrup, giving her a taunting look.

"Naruto, please....." She squirmed, desperatelywanted to touch his golden locks, but knows she can't. Naruto then started to take off her top, revealing a nice sexy black bra. He raise an eyebrow.

"I don't remember you having that type of bra....." Hinata smirked.

"I hid it, of course, for speical occasions only. And, you shouldn't be looking in my drawer anyway." She said. Naruto chuckled.

"I can't believe this is the same Hinata back in the Academy days." He said. Hinata smiled.

"Believe it." With that being said, Naruto continued to play with his ever so loving wife. After getting bored with the syrup, he looked over to see two items he haven't played with yet; colorful sprinkles and cherries.

"Sprinkles? What ever do we need them for?" But then, a bright idea came and now Naruto was grinning like a wild hyena. Hinata saw this and purred.

"What are you thinking?" She asked. Naruto ignored her for a moment as he grabbed the whip cream, chocolate, sprinkles, and cherries.

"I'm making a sundae!" He said cheerfully before spraying Hinata's breast with whip cream. Hinata moaned loudly, panting even, as Naruto poured chocolate syrup on the whip cream. Then came the sprinkles and then the cheeries. He smiled at his masterpiece before eating it whole. Hinata moaned loudly again.

"OH! Ah, ah! Naruto-kun!" She whimpered, her cuffed hands twisting and aching to be loose. Naruto grinned as he licked and teased Hinata's covered nipple, sucking slightly before biting them. Hinata felt her face burn up as he continue to play with her.

"N-naruto, before we continue, there's some toys under the bed." Naruto looked her, his eyebrow up.

"Eh? Toys?" Hinata looked at him through her eyelashes.

"You know......_toys_." Naruto got this and left Hinata to look under the bed to see a bag. He grabbed it and open it up. His eyes went wide, feeling a nosebleed coming on. Inside the bag were the toys Hinata was talking about.

If a dildo, a whip, a gag toy, a purple color blindfold, AND extra chains were a toy, then Naruto would definitely buy them. Smirking ever so slightly, he looked up at his submissive wife.

"Oi, I didn't know you like to play dirty Hinata-chan!" He said, the smirk never leaving. Hinata looked at him.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me senseless!" She said. Naruto bit back a laugh.

"Naughty, naughty Hinata. You are already chained. Perhaps, a few more?" He said as revealed the other chains in the bag, looking at her innocently. Hinata blushed before smiling.

"Maaaybe.....Wanna test it out?" She purred, looking at him with lustful eyes. Naruto grinned.

"On your tummy please." With that, Hinata somehow manage to turn herself around and Naruto had placed the chains on her ankle. He purred as he groped her ass that was in the air before sliding under and rubbing her clit. Hinata gasped and moaned.

"Ooooh, Naruto.....don't stop." She whined. Naruto grinned as he grabbed another 'toy' out of the bag, which was the dildo. A viberate one too. Smirking, he slowly lifted up Hinata's skirt and pulled down her underwear (which happens to be a thong. Hinata rarely buy those), fiddling with her hole. Heat suddenly filled her face as she moaned and looked back at him, eyes begging for more. Naruto showed her the dildo and placed it in front of her.

"Suck it." He whispered huskily in her ear. Hinata groaned before taking it in her mouth, sucking slightly. Naruto moaned at the sight. Hinata rolled her tongue over the dildo, sliding it under like it was a real cock with an vein underneath. When wet enough, Naruto took it out and looked at her ass for a few moments. Hinata grunted when nothing happened.

"Naruto! Now _please!_" She cried out, waiting for something to happen. Narutonodded and kissed her hole, dipping his tongue in and out. Hinata cried out. "Oh! Ah, ah! Ah-ha!" She moaned, twisting and squirming under his touch. Naruto smirked as he licked the hole and stuck the dildo inside of her. She moaned at the lost and gain anew. Closing her eyes, Hinata wrapped her legs around her husband, making him push the dildo inside of her. She moaned.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, you're gonna make me cum before I'm even in you." Naruto whispered. Sure enough, Naruto's cock was restraining against his pants, just nearly suffercating from the lack of freedom. Hinata looked down at his pants and moaned.

"Then....take it off. I'll suck." Naruto moaned at her choice of words and wait any longer. After setting his member free, he turned on the dildo, causing Hinata's mouth to drop in shock and at how good it felt. She was already leaking. Anymore and she might explode.

"N-naruto....." She panted, face flushed from the viberation of the dildo. Naruto licked her ear as Hinata grabbed and stroked his hard as a rock memeber. Before long, she took him in, moaning at the taste. _Sweet. _She thought as she sucked and nibbled on the head. Naruto moaned as he felt pre-cum flowing from his cock. Damn, they haven't even started yet and already he's about to explode. Hinata then decided to deep throat him, moaning around his hot flesh. Naruto pulled back, causing Hinata to look at him. He took the dildo out and placed it right at her pussy. Hinata moaned. She had forgotten all about her wetness and was forcing on Naruto's. He gently shoved the thing in her, causing Hinata to let out one of the most exotic moans he's ever heard.

_"Oh, Hinata_....." He said against her bare skin. Hinata panted, her tongue sticking out. Naruto smirked. "Nice." He said. Hinata smiled back as he pushed in and out of her all the while fiddling with her hole.

"Hurry, I won't last....." She whispered as she felt her liquid coming out. Naruto nodded as he left her to get the lube they needed. As soon as he costed with member with the strawberry scented lube, Hinata was suddenly moaning and whining like a dog in heat. "N-naruto...."

"You must have a good sense of smell...." Naruto mumbled as he gently pushed into her anal hole. Hinata had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

"Oh, oh, oh god!" She panted when Naruto finally got inside. He smiled down at her.

"Ready?" Hinata nodded.

"I'm ready." With that, Naruto started to thrust into her. It was slow at first, but soon, he started to pick up the paste and now Hinata was under him, squirming, moaning, wishing herself to be free from those damn handcuffs she put on.

"Oh god, do it again!" She cried out as Naruto kept thrusting his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper into the nerves that made Hinata moan. Soon, he had founded the spot he was looking for and Hinata was now seeing stars. Picking up one of her leg, to get a better angle, Naruto was now on the edge of losing him.

"So....damn....._tight._" He moaned out, making sure to hit her spot again and again. Hinata was now blushing to the fullest, while making noises that only Naruto and Naruto only can hear. Naruto rolled his hips when he got the angle he was looking for, rapidly hitting the spot.

"Oh, oh, oh, god! I'm gonna....Naruto...I-I OOOOOOOOOOOH!" Hinata moaned as she finally released, slowing going down her legs. Some when even landed on Naruto's appearing and disappear in Hinata's heated flesh cock. Naruto moaned as he cumed inside of her, feeling his high coming and going as soon as he did. Hinata panted, laying down her stomach as soon as Naruto got out of her.

"That....was....good..." She said. Naruto smiled and kissed.

"Yeah, it was. Too bad we wasted so much time teasing." He said, smiling. Hinata smiled as Naruto took the cuffs off.

"Yeah, but it was fun." She said. "Next time, though, YOU'RE gonna be the one underneath." She smirked. Naruto smiled, kissed her, and then hugged her.

"Ya know, there are more toys in the bag......" Naruto suggested, eyebrow raised. Hinata blinked before chuckling.

"Oh? Then we don't have to wait too long." She said, kissing him. Naruto smiled.

"Seme now?" Hinata nodded.

"Seme."

* * *

_A/n: I think I just written one of my dirtiest fantasies XDDDD Oh well. It was kinky enough for me. Too bad I didn't even include the blindfold, that would have been great XD R&R pleaze!_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto struggled against the ropes tied around his body. When he realize it was pointless, he sighed. _Damn, Hinata sure know how to tie a man up. _He thought before struggling again. A chuckle was heard and Naruto looked up and drooled.

Hinata was standing in front of him in a very, very tight police uniform. The top was left open, revealing her breast and the shorts she was wearing was so _damn tight_. She tipped her hat, looking at Naruto.

"My, my. What do we have here?" She purred, walking towards him. Naruto could have sworn those shorts were squeaking every time she walked.

"M-miss, can you let me go? My family is worried about me." He whispered as a blush appeared. Hinata stopped in front of him, smirking.

"Oh? But you've been a bad boy. You went against the law." She said. Naruto's blush grew.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, just please....let me go." He whimpered as Hinata bend down, giving him a good view of her breasts, stroking his cheek.

"But....I can't let you go. You need to be punish." She whispered in his ear, eyes shining in glee. Naruto shivered as he looked at her in fear, but was turned on so much.

"H-how are you going to punish me?" He squeaked. Hinata smirked as she pulled him up and then pushed him, trying to make him bend over.

"Bend, and you will see." Naruto eyes went wide.

"N-no! You're not gonna...." Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Foolish boy! You break the law, you get punish for it. Now, bend over. It wasn't a question, it was a command." Naruto shook his head as Hinata crept closer to him, looking murderous. Before one could act, Hinata had pushed him hard enough to make him trip over his own two feet face forward, his ass in the air. "Don't _test _me boy." She snarled before going to the back of the room to get something. Naruto whimpered. Damn, he was harder then ever. Hinata came back with a long black whip in her hand. Naruto gulped.

"W-wait, can't we just talk about it?" He asked, his cock growing painfully hard. Hinata smirked.

"Nope." And with that, she cracked the whip against Naruto's bare ass, causing him to moan slash yelp at the stinging pain.

"T-that hurts!" _But I love it so much more! _Naruto thought, looking at Hinata with pleading eyes. Hinata smiled at her victim.

"Good, then maybe it'll straighten you out." She said and cracked the whip again. For a few moments, nothing but Naruto's whimpers and plead and the sound of the whip were heard. Finally, Hinata stopped. Naruto's ass was now red from the bruises he got. Hinata kissed him before walking towards the end of the room again, getting three more items. Soon, Naruto's vision vanished and there was something placed in his mouth that was round. He gagged. "Now, be a good little boy while I run some errands real quick." If Naruto could talk, he would, but as it was, the thing in his mouth closed all speeches he could make. Hinata chuckled and walked out the room.

Hinata was busy wetting up the dildo that was played with earlier with cold water when she looked up to see another toy that goes around a male's special place. She smirked. Perfect. Soon , she came back in the room. As if sensing this, Naruto whimpered.

"Sweetie, you look absolutely _hot _when you're tied and gagged." Hinata said, causing Naruto to moan as his cock was leaking pre-cum. Hinata saw this and immediately placed the cock ring on him. A loud moan of protest was heard.

"Now, now. Can't have you cum yet. I'll make it enjoyable, I promise." She purred into his ear as she readily place the dildo near his arse. Then, she forced the dildo in, cause Naruto to scream around the gag and shiver at the coldness. As she thrust in and out, Naruto's moans got louder and louder. Tears dampened the cloth around his eyes. _Damn it, I need to cum!_He thought as he tired to wriggle around in attempt to lose the cock ring. Hinata, who saw this, shook her head in a disapproval and spanked him. Naruto yelped.

"No, you're being a bad boy again." She said. Naruto whined in returned. Being pleased by this, Hinata continued to dig the dildo deeper into Naruto. Naruto's cock was alread red, and the pre-cum was slowly leaking out. Sighing, Hinata stopped and looked down at Naruto's major boner. "Troubled? I'll help!" She smirked at the whine and took off the cock ring, placing her mouth of the head instead.

Naruto screamed as he cummed into Hinata's mouth as wetness dripped down her legs. Panting heavily, Naruto threw himself back, feeling a bit numb in that area. Hinata chuckled as she took off the blindfold and gag. "Felt good, didn't?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it did." Hinata then looked at him with sorrow eyes.

"I didn't actually hurt you, did I?" She asked in a whispered. Naruto shook his head.

"Not at all. Though, my ass is a little sore from the beating." He said as he winched. Hinata rubbed his sore ass.

"I'm sorry. Wanna kiss?" She smirked. Naruto laughed and hugged her.

* * *

_Again, another one of my dirtiest fantasies XD. R&R please._


	4. Chapter 4

It was an lazy Sunday morning when Hinata was walking down the streets of Konoha. She honestly didn't know what to do. _God, I'm so bored! I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing right now._ She thought as pictures of her husband started to play in her head. A lazy smile was formed. _Knowing Naruto, he's probably complaining about work papers._ She thought and laughed, causing several people to look at her. _Poor baby. He's working so hard when he's in hokage mode._ She thought, a knowing smirk working its way on her face. _He needs relaxtion time and he's gonna get it._With that, she ran down to the hokage tower, leaving people wondering what the heck is wrong with the younger generation these days (what? Can't say they were old or else you might think they're 30 or 40 or something.)

Later, with Naruto, he sighed as he felt a throbbing headache coming on. _Goddamn shinobi. Can't spell a single word right. Isn't this suppose to be Iruka-sensei's job?!_ His angry face suddenly deadpanned. _Oh....right. _During the years, right before he turned 22, Iruka had been attacked by Mist ninjas who had the gull to step foot in Konoha. They left him in a serious state and two days later, he died. At the this, Naruto's anger only build.

He'd lost everything. Everything had been so important to him. The only thing that kept him alive was Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba. Everyone else that he knew was gone. Sighing quietly, he continued to work until a soft knock was heard. He smiled. He knew who was at the door.

"Come in, Hina-chan." Hinata came in, smiling sweetly.

"Hello, Naru-kun. I just came to see how you were doing." She said. Narutosmiled, his anger long gone.

"Aw, that's so sweet Hinata-chan. But really, I am fine." Hinata cocked her head to the side at the pile of paperwork and then Naruto's sweet, but tired, face.

"Really? I don't think so. Come take a break with me." She said, holding up a picnic basket. Naruto raise an brow.

"You were already planning this?" Hinata shrugged.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to, I'm going to the hot springs." She said, looking at him with innocent eyes. "Join me?" Naruto smirked.

"Wouldn't miss it."

Later, Naruto was in the bath house when he realized how empty it was. _Meh, all of them were probably busy. So much for Lazy Sunday day._ He thought and chuckled, unaware of him being watched. As soon as he slid into the water and closed his eyes, a splash was heard. He open one eye to see no one. _Now that's weird. Why would- _Before that thought was finish, Naruto was suddenly pulled down in the water, catching him in surprise and fear. Something was in here!

Before he open his eyes to find out what, he felt a warmth mouth over his length. Oh god, someone was sucking him! Moaning quietly, He broke apart from the mysterious person and reached the top. He gasped loudly and was about to swim out of the springs when a soft giggle was heard. Not sounding very boyish at all. He turned and was surprise when he saw not a male, but a _female_ in a _male's_ spring, and it wasn't any old female either.

"Hinata?!" Hinata looked at him, eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Oi, Naruto-kun?" Naurto looked at her with wide eyes.

"_What _are you doing?! You could have been spotted!" Hinata jumped into the waters and swim towards Naruto, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"So? And besides, you needed relaxtion time." She said.

"Yeah, relaxtion time. Not wife-nearly-gave-me-a-heart-attack-inside-of-a-male's-hot-spring time." He said. They both ended up laughing.

"I know, but I was bored. No company, no talking. Nothing. Plus....." She whispered lustily into his ear, causing his member to twitch and harden. "I'm horny." With that, Hinata ducked down and began to suck on Naruto. Naruto groaned.

"Nnnnnngh......Hinata...." He panted, looking down at the smirky waters of where Hinata's head is. _Damn cloudy water! Shit, that feels SO good. _Again, Naruto groaned, crossing his legs without meaning to. Soon, Hinata's head poked up and licked the dripping water off Naruto's chest.

"Hmmm, Hinata." Hinata giggled again as she bit his nipple, causing a louder groan to erupt from Naruto. "Ah! Ah! Oh!" Hinata's tongue traced back to his ear, nibbling and bitting it until Naruto became mush. A needy, panting, blushing mush. "Hina, l-let me get inside you." He whispered, causing her to moan and close her eyes at the idead.

"O-okay." With that, Hinata's slender body was up and out of the spring, causing Naruto to drool at the sight. _A wet, naked, Hinata. With a firm body. Damn, man, I'm so hard. _He thought as his wife (yes, he's protective) walked out of the springs and was on all fours.

Insert nosebleed.

With Hinata being wet, everything was dripping. Including......

Wrong choice of words, insert mega nosebleed.

Hinata looked behind her, eyes shining in want and nearly laughed when she saw all the blood.

"Come on Naruto! It's getting cold!" She said, shaking her ass as an example. Naruto nearly rushed and tripped out of the hot springs just to get it. Hinata moaned when she felt a warmth tongue slipping in, licking slowly and painfully, like a dog licking its wounds. "Oh, oh! Ah....." She looked down at Naruto, who was pericing her with his blue intense eyes, showing how much torture he was going to put her through.

Hinata whined when she felt two fingers rubbing against her clit, slowly until it became wet. Then, he poked one finger in and began to finger her. Hinata closed her eyes again, her blush fully staining her cheeks.

"AH! Oh god, Naruto! More....." With that, the second finger entered, all the while the tongue never moving from her arse. Biting her lip, Hinata slowly tweaked her large breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure as they became hard. "Ah, ah, fuck! Naruto! In please!" She panted, looking at him in deseprate want. Naruto chuckled as he nipped her hole, causing her to squeak slash moan, before he pulled away, revealing his harder-then-hard member.

"Fuck it, Hinata, look at what you've done to me." He moaned, stroking slighly as pre-cum dripped. Hinata moaned as the first shove, the head just barely being covered, and then she let out a whore moan (a moan in which sounds like a bitch in heat in case you are wondering) when he shoved again, this time, his head finally going in. He then started to move.

"Oh, oh, yes, yes, yes! Oh god yes! NARUTO!" She felt her body tremble at the realese and Naruto's low groan, though it was still heard. She panted, her legs giving into the weight. She looked at Naruto.

"Amazing tongue. As usual." She said. Naruto chuckled.

"I do my best." He said, hugging her. Suddenly, another male came in and gasped.

"OH MY GOD! A FEMALE!"


	5. Chapter 5

_HA! Thought I'd forgotten this fic, did ya? XD Nah, I've just been busy with others. My perverted brain finally decided to make another mindless sex scene, and well...yeah xD Hope you enjoy it! Heads up: Naruto is ONLY mention in this one, but he is not with Hinata. It's just her...and her little finger._

Hinata sighed as she crossed her arms, pouting at the window, bored. Naruto, along with a few ANBUs, had to go to the hidden Waters Village and sign a Treaty with them. The problem with the village was that they were too paranoid for their own good, and decided to see the hokage for themselves instead of just sending an ANBU.

This made Hinata huff in annoyance.

Naruto had planned to spend time with her the moment he'd left the office, but because of the damnable village, their plans came to a halt, forcing Hinata to be alone while her husband was out and won't came back until like three days later. _This is totally unfair,_ she thought, upset. _I should be here with Naruto-kun, not just by myself._ She could visit Sakura, but knowing she was busy with Sasuke, it didn't seem possible. Ino was out, because of her kids and Shikamaru (yes, I support ShikaIno. Deal with it.), and Tenten...

Hinata knew her friends were busy with their husbands, or their sex life, if Hinata had anything to say about it.

And another thing...

She was horney. So. Fucking. Horney right now, but where was Naruto?

Not there! Not there to help her with her needs, and fuck her hard in her pussy like she wanted.

Hinata groan as she left moist running down her legs at the thought. She could just imagine the blond hovering over her, with a devilish smirk, as he touch her breast, rubbing her nipples until they were hard. Groaning, Hinata mindlessly let her hand wonder down to her shirt, and then went up her pale, cool, skin until it was resting against the fabric that was blocking her breast and hand.

Then she thought of how Naruto would suck them, mouth doing wonders, while his other hand went lower, nearly touching her womenhood as she was left squirming, panting, and wanting more.

She didn't even notice she was doing the same thing as her hand played with her nipples, the other hand slipped down to her pants and slid between her legs.

She could almost hear him say, while watching her on the bed, with a flush look on her face_, "Naughty Hinata. Such a dirty girl_" She could hear the whisper that left a taunting reminder that she was not the same girl she once was.

Moaning loudly, she pressed a finger on her clit, moaning as her joices squirted out, before slipping said finger into it, and kept it there. She could see Naruto picking up her leg, placing it on his shoulder, before shoving his penis within her walls, causing her to cry out in pain, pleasure, and pure passion.

With a whimper, she moved her finger, slowly at first, before picking up the paste, harsh pants filling the empty room. Hinata was so lost in her world, filled with nothing but heat and pleasure, wanting nothing more but to come.

_"Nuh, uh, uh" _He would say, smirking at the horror face Hinata knew she'd have. _"You can't cum yet, at least, not until I fill you up for days and days"_ Moaning louder than ever, Hinata shoved another finger in her, face tainted with a blush, mouth opening, legs trembling.

She wanted to, god knew she did, but she got rid of the urge, and continu fucking herself. She wouldn't let Naruto down, not when she was able to control.

It's just so hard, though, when all your mind is filled with is your partner fucking you into the bed, again, and again.

_"You want more? Tell me you want more."_ Naruto groaned in her ear, as he rocked his hips against hers, causing her to moan.

"Yes, yes please." Hinata moaned, knowing there was no answer, but continued to rock her hips against her fingers, biting her lip to keep her moans and whimpers in.

_"Don't do that,"_ Naruto groaned, pushing more into her tight hole. _"I want to hear you moan. Scream for me, Hinata. Tell everyone who's fucking you as hard as they can,"_

Hinata whimpered, shoving another finger in. That's three fingers, and the pleasure was still building.

_"Do it, Hinata. You know you want to,"_

So close. So damn close.

_"Scream, Hinata. Cum now."_

"Ugh, Naruto..."

_"Cum for me."_

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed, back arched, eyes filled with white, her cum dripping down her legs and fingers. Panting heavily, Hinata let the thrill of masturbating die down, licking the cum right off her fingers. She sighed, pleased with herself, and yet...

It was nothing like the real thing.

And Naruto was about to prove it.

"Been busy have we?" Hinata looked at him. If she had blushed, her face didn't show it, because it was already pink.

"N-naruto..."

"Daddy's home, Hinata." With a smirk, Naruto shut the door.

_A/n: Um, ta-da? xD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, so most you were requesting a Female slash scene with HinaNaru, and I decided to do so! :) While I'm not a big supporter of Naruto yuri (but is a Naruto yaoi fan. Weird huh?), I'll try my best! This is my first time writing slash, so I hope I don't too bad. R&R! Also, this is a AU high school sex scene. This does not take place in the Naruto world._

Hinata sighed as she watched the blonde girl from afar. She always does this, always watching her crush talk to the guys as if she belonged there. Meanwhile, Hinata was the shy girl everyone, except Sakura, Ino, and Tenten would ignore. They knew about her crush, and threaten to tell her, but as far as the blue haired girl was concern, they didn't. Yet.

As the girl giggled at some joke Kiba made, Hinata sighed again. She really hated being the nobody at Leaf High School, but Hinata had no other choice but to except it. Karin, the ugly stupid bitch, made sure Hinata knew she wasn't popular, and wouldn't win her beloved crush's heart, Nara.

With tears in her eyes, Hinata got up and walked away, not noticing a pair of blue eyes following her.

Hinata walked with her down, not watching where she was going. A bad mistake.

"Hey, look, it's the loser!" Karin shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. Hinata watched in sheer horror as the brown haired (I know Karin's a redhead, but I hate her so much, that I NEEDED to change her hair from my favorite color!) girl made her way to her and grabbed the end of her hair, causing Hinata to winch. "Where you do you think you're going, nobody?" She sneered, pulling the hair. Hinata yelped as she grabbed Karin's fist and tried to pull her hair away.

"L-leave me a-alone, Karin." She stuttered, still pulling at her fist. Karin smirked as she pulled the hair again, this time, causing Hinata to fall to the floor.

"Not til you beg me mercy, noob." She said, pulling the hair. Hinata could feel everyone's eyes on them, including her crush. At the feeling, Hinata panic, struggling against Karin's surprisingly strength (she always thought the bitch was weak.).

"L-let me go!" She cried out, forcing the tears back as she continued to struggle. Karin's evil smirk grew and grip the hair harder, making Hinata to yelp at the pain as a headache started to form (If you don't know, pulling hair is such a pain. That's why girls do it often, not only taking out your wig, but your head is the most sensetive (sorry, spelling fail) part of your body. Pull the hair, and you'll cause a litteral headache to them). Hinata felt tears coming, reguardless of her trying not to.

"Leave her alone, Karin!" A voice shouted. The two looked up to see a blonde girl whose hair was longer than Hinata's, blue eyes stern, and a body built like a goddess. It the was girl Hinata had admired so long.

"Oh, Nara. You're such a caring person, but this loser isn't a loser for a reason!" Karin said, sweetly, before looking at Hinata in disgust. Hinata didn't even tried to defend herself; she let the tears flow, knowing she was the laughingstock of the whole school. Nara glared.

"No, who's the real loser, Karin? And it's not the victim." Seeing the insult, Karin's face was filled with rage.

"How the hell can you stand up for her, Nara? She's not as pretty like us! And especially me!" She winked at the boys watching, who only shivered in disgust. Nara snorted.

"You're right, she's not pretty. She's fucking beautiful. Unlike you." Nara snarled, placing her hand on her hips. Karin snarled before practically throwing Hinata to the ground. Hinata gasped as her face collided with the floor.

"This isn't over!" Nara rolled her eyes before walking up to the girl, blue eyes shining in worry.

"You okay, Hinata-hime?" She asked. Hinata looked up, face red from both blushing and the pain of her hair getting pulled. She tried to speak, but couldn't even form a sentence before running away, leaving a stun blonde. Hinata rushed into the bathroom, crying her eyes out.

"I-I can't believe that h-happened!" She sobbed, trying desprately to stop the tears, but more keeps replacing them. "S-she won't like me now! I-I couldn't even d-defend myself! I-I hate this." She looked at the mirror and glared at what she'd saw. "I hate you! This is your fault! You did this! You're not pretty! Karin's right! Y-you're just a stupid whore!"

"Hey now, is that anyway to treat your reflection?" Hinata stopped, frozen in shock. She watched as Nara made her way over to the girl, wiping the way the tears. "I like the way you look. Many people would agree with me when I say you're the prettiest girl ever. Well, except for Sasuke, who's still hung up on Sakura." Nara giggled, winking at the blue haired girl. She just couldn't stop staring. Nara, NARA, the girl Hinata had been crushing on for years, was talking to HER, finally! "And Karin's wrong. You're not a stupid whore, she is. She slept with many different people, and had me meet them in hopes spark will happen." The tall blond chuckled, smirking. "However, she does not know my secret. Do you want to know my secret, Hinata-hime?" She asked. Hinata nodded, wondering what could it be. Nara leaned into her ear, cusing her to blush. "I'm gay." Hinata gasped, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Y-you are?"

"Hmmhmm." Nara nodded, smiling at her. "And you wanna know what else?"

"W-what?"

"I like you, Hinata-hime. Alot." Without another word, Nara kissed the girl. Hinata eyes went wide before slowly closing them, her hand fisting the blonde's jacket. The two played tongue hockey as Nara's hands slipped into Hinata's shirt, causing her to moan as the blush slowly spread as the fingers played against her spine. She shivered and broke off the kiss.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this. We could get exspelled." Hinata whispered, face still in red. Nara scoffed.

"Yeah, we could, BUT I want to make out now, so we're doing this."

"W-wait!"

Before Hinata could continue to protest, Nara slipped her tongue into her mouth again as her hands slid into the front and cupped her breast through her bra. This made Hinata gasp, feeling a tight, heated feeling pool in her stomach, her lower area tingling. She moaned as the left hand, the one still on her back, snapped the bra, causing it to fall out. Hinata blushed a deep red before holding her chest so they don't sag. Nara chuckled as she pulled on the edge of the shirt.

"Remove this, please?" She asked, looking at Hinata with big, blue, pleading eyes. Hinata groaned softly as she did as she was asked and shifted nervously from feet to feet. She never really liked her skin tone, ivory and paled, but it seems Nara likes it, so Hinata wasn't complaining. In fact, Nara likes it so much, that she was actually sucking on the skin, making Hinata weak in the knees. Moaning quietly, Hinata pulled on the blonde's hair, causing her to moan, and making her stop.

"Y-you actually like getting your hair pulled?" Nara winked.

"Kinky, isn't? I also like to fuck you hard, but we need a dildo for that." She snickered, and started to mount Hinata's breast, causing her to moan loudly, blushing wildly. "Sshh, keep it down, or someone might hear us." Nara said, looking at her with blinking blue eyes before continuing sucking. Hinata squirmed. Her breast were the most sensitive part on her body, and since Nara was sucking on them...

Nara let go her right nipped with a small 'pop' before moving to the next, her hand moving down to unzip her skirt in the back. The skirt slid down her legs, leaving a cool breeze to swoop between them.

"Ah, ah, ahh. More please." Hinata whimpered, just as Nara (she is strong for a girl) picked her up and set her down on the edge of the sink. Nara moaned, letting her breast go and licked her belly button. Hinata whimpered, biting harshly on her lower lip, keeping some of her moans and pants in, but not all of them. Nara then sucked her belly button before removing her underwear, causing Hinata to blush as she tried to stop her from doing so.

"W-wait, p-please, not here." Hinata groaned. Nara rolled her eyes before giving Hinata a look.

"Do you honestly want me to stop?" Hinata wiggled, looking at the blonde with wide and lusty eyes.

"N-no, but I can't afford to get exspelled!"

"Relax, you won't. Might get suspended, but not exspelled." With that, Nara pulled down her underwear and spreaded the pale skin girl's legs apart, licking her lips. "Yum." With that, she'd dipped her head, licking Hinata's clit. Hinata's mouth dropped, soundless moans filling the air, as the talented tongue continued to eat her insides, making Hinata pant like a dog.

"M-more, please." Hinata whimpered, face flushed with embarrassment and lust. Nara continued licking her, tongue dipping further before going back, and suck the top of her clit. Hinata bucked her hips, throwing her head back, and moaned. Nara pulled back, fingering Hinata. Hinata gasped, closing her legs, as the finger moved in and out of her. "Uh, ah, oh. Give it to me, harder." Nara pried her legs open, and placed another finger in her, both moving in a repeated patterning. Hinata's face flushed darker, if possible, and rocked her hips in the same rythm, panting hard. She knew she wouldn't last long, but...

"N-Nara..." She moaned out, banging her head against the mirror of the bathroom, but not caring. It was too good; the fingers, the moving, and now Nara's tongue on her breast again. She couldn't help it, she cum'd hard. "Ahh!" Panting, Hinata watched with heavy eyes as Nara took her sticky finger in her mouth. She moaned. "Must you tease me?"

"Hey, you had your fun. Mines will be when we hit the gym." Nara said, winking. Hinata blushed and turned away.

"F-fine." She mumbled. Nara licked the accesses, causing Hinata to shiver. "Lets go." She said, getting her clothes on, and walked out of the bathroom with her new girlfriend.

"I'll see you later, okay? And oh, don't worry about Karin. I'll deal with her." Nara said, winking before walking away. Hinata blushed and was about to do the same when she'd notice her friends looking at her with knowing smirks.

Ah great.


End file.
